pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1900 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * In February, Myōjō ("Bright Star" or "Morning Star"), a monthly literary magazine, begins publication in Japan. between February 1900 and November 1908. It was the organ of the Shinshisha ("New Poetry Society") founded in 1899 by Yosano Tekkan (who became editor-in-chief and who later revived the magazine after it first went defunct in 1908). The magazine was initially known for its development and promotion of a modernized version of the 31-syllable tanka poetry. Famous contributors included Yosano Akiko, Hagiwara Sakutaro, Ishikawa Takuboku, Iwano Homei, Kitahara Hakushu, Noguchi Yonejiro, Kinoshita Rigen, and Sato Haruo. The magazine was advised by Mori Ōgai, Ueda Bin and Baba Kocho. Myōjō gradually transformed itself from purely tanka poetry to a sophisticated journal promoting the visual arts as well as Western-style poetry, and became an influential publication in Japanese poetry. Works published in English Australia * Henry Lawson, Verses: Popular and Humorous, Angus & Wilson"Lawson, Henry (1867 - 1922)", article, Australian Dictionary of Biography Online Edition, retrieved May 13, 2009. Archived 2009-05-16. * Bernard O'Dowd, "Australia" * Banjo Paterson, An Outback Marriage Canada * William Wilfred Campbell, Beyond the Hills of Dream. Toronto."Campbell, William Wilfred," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online. Web, Mar. 20, 2011. * Archibald Lampman, The Poems of Archibald Lampman, Duncan Campbell Scott ed., (Toronto: Morang).John Coldwell Adams, "Archibald Lampman," Confederation Voices: Seven Canadian Poets, Canadian Poetry, UWO. Web, Mar. 21, 2011. * Alexander McLachlan, Poetical Works of Alexander McLachlan.Gustafson, Ralph, The Penguin Book of Canadian Verse, revised edition, 1967, Baltimore, Maryland: Penguin Books * Frederick George Scott, Poems Old and New.Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 Canadian poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Francis Sherman, A Canadian Calendar: XII Lyrics. Havana, Cuba.Tammy Armstrong, "Francis Joseph Sherman," New Brunswick Literary Encyclopedia, STU.ca, Web, May 11, 2011. United Kingdom * G.K. Chesterton: ** Graybeards at Play''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 ** The Wild Knight and Other Poems * Ford Madox Ford, Poems for Pictures and for Notes of Music * William Ernest Henley, For England's Sake ;Anthologies * Sir Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 United States * Gelett Burgess, Goops and How to Be Them''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Stephen Crane, The Black Riders and Other Lines''Web page titled "A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website of the University of Toronto, retrieved December 20, 2008 * George Moses Horton's ''Poetical Works * George Santayana, Interpretations of Poetry and Religion * Ridgely Torrence, The House of a Hundred Lights Other in English * W.B. Yeats, The Shadowy Waters, Ireland Works published in other languages * Paul Claudel, Connaissance de l'Est ("Knowledge of the East"), (expanded edition published in 1907) FranceWeb page titled "Connaissance de l'Est", Société Paul Claudel website, retrieved July 4, 2010 * Stefan George, Hymnen, Pilgerfahrten, and Algabal, a one-volume edition published in Berlin by Georg Bondi which first made George's work available to the public at large; German"Stefan George", article, Encyclopedia of World Biography, 2004, retrieved February 23, 2010 * C. R. Reddy, Musalamma Maranam , Indian, Telugu-language poem written in traditional metrical form but with a modern outlook, a landmark work in Telugu poetryNatarajan, Nalini and Emmanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, ' 'Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India' ', Chapter 11: "Twentieth-Century Telugu Literature" by G. K. Subbarayudu and C. Vijayasree' ', pp 306-328, retrieved via Google Books, January 4, 20089 * Paul Valéry, Album de vers anciens, published starting in 1890 and ending this year; FranceHartley, Anthony, editor, The Penguin Book of French Verse: 4: The Twentieth Century, Baltimore: Penguin Books, 1967 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 31 – Marie Luise Kaschnitz (died 1974), German short story writer, novelist, essayist and poet * February 19 – Giorgos Seferis (died 1971), Greek poet, diplomat and winner of the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1963 * March 3 – Basil Bunting (died 1985), British modernist poet * March 4 – Jean-Joseph Rabearivelo or "Rebearivelo" (died 1937), Malagassy, French-language poet * April 19 – Richard Hughes (died 1976) British poet, novelist, playwright and writer * May 11 – Rose Ausländer maiden name and pen name of Rosalie Beatrice Scherzer (died 1988), German poet and writer * May 30 – Itsik Manger (or "Itzig Manger") (died 1969) * June 10: ** Eric Maschwitz (died 1969) English poet, entertainer, writer, broadcaster and broadcasting executive ** Wilhelm Emanuel Süskind (died 1970) German writer, poet, journalist and translator * July 4 – Robert Desnos (died 1945), French surrealist poet * July 22 — Edward Dahlberg (died 1977), American novelist, writer and poet * August 20 – Salvatore Quasimodo (died 1968), Italian poet who won of the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1959 * August 23 – Tatsuji Miyoshi 三好達治 (died 1964), Japanese Showa period literary critic, editor and poet * September 23 – Jaroslav Seifert (died 1986), Czech writer, poet and journalist who won the Nobel Prize for Literature in 1984 * October 17 – Yvor Winters (died 1968) American literary critic and poet * October 20 – Jack Lindsay (died 1990), Australian * Also: ** Emil Barth (poet) (died 1958), German ** Adolf Beiss (died 1981), German ** Otto Heuschele (died 1996), GermanInternational League of Antiquarian Booksellers website, search results for this name, retrieved January 1, 2009 ** Ernest G. Moll (died 1997), Australian ** Hermann Kesten (poet) (died 1996), German ** Paula Ludwig (died 1974), German ** Eckart Peterich (died 1968), German ** Friedrich Rasche (died 1965), German ** Oda Schaefer (died 1988), German ** Robert Francis (died 1987), American Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 19 – William Larminie, 50 (born 1849), Irish poet and folklorist * January 20 – R. D. Blackmore (born 1825), English novelist and poet * January 23 – Richard Watson Dixon, 76 (born 1833), English poet and divine * January 29 – John Ruskin, 80 (born 1819), English art critic and social critic * January 31 – John Sholto Douglas, 9th Marquess of Queensberry, 55 (born 1844), nemesis of Oscar Wilde * February 21 – Henry Duff Traill, 67 (born 1842), British author, poet and journalist * February 23 – Ernest Dowson, 32 (born 1867), English poet associated with the Decadent movement * June 5 – Stephen Crane, 28 (born 1871), American novelist, poet and journalist * August 24 – Friedrich Nietzsche (born 1844), German philosopher, classical philologist and poet * November 30 – Oscar Wilde, 46 (born 1854), Irish playwright, novelist, poet and short story writer * Also: ** Richard Hovey (born 1864), American composer, poet and artist ** Ludwig Jacobowski (born 1868), German See also * 19th century in poetry * 20th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * 20th century in poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * French literature of the 20th century * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Symbolist poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry